1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthopedic aids and more particularly to a method and device for use in facilitating stretching or adjustment of one's thoracic and/or lumbar spines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lower back discomfort is a common ailment often attributable to misalignment of the thoracic and lumbar spines resulting in the pinching of nerves in that region. Stretching and/or adjustment to end such discomfort is generally achieved by manipulation of the body by a trained professional to correct the misalignment which end result is often accomplished by twisting the upper body to "pop" the facets of the thoracic and/or lumbar spines. While many traction devices such as described, for example in Buckner U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,489 issued June 21, 1977, are available to remove weight from the spines in the lumbar and thoracic region to thwart such misalignment, no device is known to exist, such as that of the present invention for facilitating the stretching and/or adjustment of the lower spines without outside assistance.